When Lightning Strikes, Thunder Rolls
by Princess Night Tiger
Summary: Sequel to Home, Love, and Dragons, Laxus finds, meets, and promptly abducts his mate. Kendra's past is something she'd rather forget, but being forced from her home of the last 15 years brings it past crashing down around them, and to make matters worse, the season was coming quick. Rated M for language, sex, and some violence to come.
1. Watch Out For Lightning

Chapter 1

Watch Out For Lightning

It didn't take him long to get there, but Laxus couldn't force himself to go in. He'd never admit it, but he wanted what all his friends have. His season would start in a few days, and he was sick of dealing with it on his own, especially since he had a chance to find her.

He couldn't wait anymore and he wouldn't let her hide this time, so after he sensed her out **(A/N: he can use and sense peoples electromagnetic field, because everyone has one) **he used his lightning to travel to her.

Kendra was in the library, bored out of her mind. While she was happy for her friends, she wished she wasn't stuck in the damn place all alone. A little voice taunted, _Well, if you hadn't been a fucking coward you would be off living the high life, but oh no, you're stuck here, probably for the rest of your life, just because you were too scared._

_Great, now I'm going crazy._

She had just reached up to grab a book, when she found herself turned and pinned to the bookcase. _Oh my god. It's him._

His magic had small bolts flying everywhere, sparking her own lightning magic.

Kendra opened her mouth, unsure what she would say, but he cut her off, "No, you just listen, last time I was here you hid, and I had to leave alone. I ain't gonna let that happen again." His eyes flashed.

_Well, I was looking for a little excitement._

Laxus checked out the small woman, well small compared to him. She was about 5'6", had brown hair and eyes. Her skin was lightly tanned, which told him that she spent some time outside, but she preferred to stay in. He traced her cheek with his finger. _She's so soft._

She watched as he leaned down, his lips growing closer and closer, she wanted to meet them, to see if they were as soft or warm as they looked. _Yay, I'll finally be able to get out of here. _That thought pulled her up short. It was then that she remembered why she hid the first time he came, she couldn't leave, if she did...she didn't even want to think about what would happen, so, she sent a small bolt into his chest, knocking him back just enough for her to be able to slip past him.

"I'm sorry," she whispered as she ran out to the room. Even though she knew the castle like the back of her hand, Kendra knew that he would find her if she stayed in the castle, so she ran outside, not sure where she was going.

He followed her, she knew he did, and she knew she would catch up to her quickly, especially since she hadn't lead the most active lifestyle. She was so worried about the man behind her, that she forgot about the rapidly approaching barrier, and she ran right into it.

Now normally, electricity didn't hurt her, in fact it almost tickled and she loved the feeling, but this wasn't normal, in any way. It wasn't an actual bolt, but something mental, it triggered something deep in her mind. The pain seem to stretch on for minutes, maybe even hours, but it really only happened in a matter of seconds.

Laxus could smell her fear, but it wasn't fear of him, no it was too light for that, he figured she was afraid of leaving, after all, she'd been there for who knows how long. He followed behind her, not worried about her getting away. In fact, he wasn't even really paying that much attention to where they were going, he was too busy thinking of ways he'd be able to talk her into leaving, but then he heard her scream. Without thought, he followed the sound, and he nearly lost it when he saw her lying on the ground, twitching.

"Kendra, Kendra look at me," he begged in a soft voice. He could hear her heart beating, so he knew she was alive, but pained moans kept escaping her lip. Carefully, he lifted her into his arms, cradling her, and he carried her back to the castle.

_What the hell happened, one minute she was running, the next it was like she was struck by lightning, _he thought to himself on the journey back. _It doesn't make sense, I know she's a Lightning Dragon Slayer, so it can't have been real lightning, but what was it then?_

The large blond found the infirmary without problem. He deposited her on one of the beds and searched for some kind of first aid kit, but he couldn't find one. "Don't bother," her soft voice called. "There's no medicine, nurse, or anything like that here. The room itself has healing magic woven throughout, just being here will cure almost anything."

Turning, Laxus saw she was sitting up, her back against the frame. She was watching him, almost like she was trying to figure him out. "I'm sorry for running, I've just been here so long, it was a knee jerk reaction."

He grabbed the bed closest to hers and drew it right next hers. She wouldn't look at him, that didn't go over too well. Laxus really didn't like being ignored, so he scooped her from her hospital bed and started to walk to the doors. "We'll come back later to get your stuff, right now all I care about is getting back to the guild."

"What!? No! You have to leave me here! I can't leave! You saw what the barrier did to me!"

Laxus was losing his grip on the squirming woman, so he tossed her over his shoulder and kept moving. He remembered the other guys talking about how the only way to get a girl off the property safely was if they were with a man, so he wasn't really worried about it.

Wind tore at his clothes, almost like it was trying to force him back, but that didn't make any sense. Her hands pounded on the small of his back, sending sparks up his spine. If he were anyone else, the shocks would have sent him to his knees, but to him, it was like a massage.

The closer they grew to the barrier, the more she struggled. She was screaming at the top of her lungs, but Laxus couldn't let that get to him. If he let her down, she would be back to the hideout before he could blink. That wasn't something he was going to let happen.

He'd been alone for twenty-three years, the last four had been even worse. The season wasn't easy for anyone to get through, but with the exception of the first, it just got worse with time. If he hadn't found her, Laxus would've been stuck on his own, finding some place away from everyone.

Kendra squeezed every muscle in her body tight, preparing for the jolt that was coming, but it never came.

Her eyes sprung open. "What the fuck?" _Well, that wasn't supposed to happen._

* * *

Several hundred miles away, an alarm sounded in the study of a crazy dictator. His even crazier wife's eyes gleamed, "That stupid bitch actually did it. She fucking left the safety of her little palace."

"What're we going to do about it?"

"What do you think?" she sneered. "We're going to kill her, and anyone who stands in our way."

* * *

Yay, I finally got it finished! I know this one was kind of short, but the rest should be a bit longer. Btw, I drew the cover picture, and I have to say, my Laxus is pretty decent.

One more thing, y'all should check out my tumblr, link in my profile, I'll take requests for drabbles or prompts, or whatever.

Please leave a quick review.


	2. Finally A Family

Chapter 2

Finally A Family

_How the hell did that happen? He shouldn't have been able to get through the barrier. _Kendra just couldn't figure it out. Sure, she'd told the others that if a special person managed to complete a quest the girl came up with, they'd be allowed to leave, even though the man, or woman, would only have to be touching her when she encountered the barrier, and she would be free to go. But Kendra was told that she would never be able to leave, that even if her Mate were to show up she would be stuck. To make matters worse, her season would be starting in a few days.

Her season always hit her hard, so hard that she would lock herself in a special bunker hidden in the castle. She didn't trust herself around the other girls, especially her best friend, Mira. The heat of the season had her torn in two, part of her seeking relief from anyone warm and comforting, the other wanting to tear apart any female that was within a mile.

Mira was in danger because she was the only one who knew all of Kendra's backstory. The Dragon Slayer had tried to keep everyone at arms length, but the sweet hearted girl managed to sneak through her defenses. When the Season hit, if a Slayer wasn't mate, but they were close to a person, that person, regardless of gender or orientation, would be first person sought out.

The first time it happened, Kendra almost lost it. She didn't understand what was happening when Mira hugged her and she almost jumped her. Luckily, she realized what was happening before she lost control. She'd prepared for that day, so she pulled away from her friend, and sprinted to her safe haven.

It was easier the second time. The Season would start the same day every year, so she locked herself in the day before it started. Mira took care of the girls for her.

Thinking of those times reminded her of why she was there in the first place, which made her heart race. Those evil people stole her from the only family she could remember. She'd only been five years old when she was stolen from Aura, the dragon who'd raised her.

_No! Don't think about that. They must have forgotten all about me, please God, let them forget about me._

Suddenly, Kendra found herself off of the man's shoulder and in his arms. Her cheeks grew bright red as she stared into his gray eyes. The intensity she found there warmed her from the inside out, not that she'd admit it, and she ignored how his nostrils flare, no doubt scenting her arousal.

His deep voice rolled over her, "My name's Laxus, just so you know. You've probably already guessed that I'm a Lightning Dragon Slayer, and I know you're one, but we've got a long walk ahead of us, and we're going to be together for a long time, so we might as well get to know a little about each other."

"Like what?" she chuckled. _Laxus? Fuck me, even his name is sexy._

"Like what's your favorite color?"

"Silver, how about you?"

"I don't have one, but I like black and gray I suppose."

She nodded as she asked, "Why don't you tell me about you?"

"Like what?"

"I don't know, anything, everything. Just talk."

She felt him shaking with laughter. "Well, I guess you should warn you about the craziness coming your way. You know the girls but…"

Kendra lost herself in his voice, not even knowing what he was saying, but loving the sound. In no time she found herself falling asleep in his arms. _He's much more comfortable than my bed._

_She's sleeping. She's fucking sleeping. _Laxas stopped by a large boulder and sat down. He stared down at the young woman in his arms. Her medium brown hair framed her face, her lips were slightly parted. The need to capture those lips rose inside him, but he held back.

He managed to take off his jacket, laid it on the ground, and placed Kendra on it. The blond mage paced the small clearing. _What am I going to do? Should I take her to the guild, or home first? I don't know anything about her. She could be some maniac. _He stopped and glanced down at the sleeping woman. _Na, she's not the type. _

She mumbled in her sleep, her brows drew together, her breath came in pants, and the scent of fear wafted to him. She started to toss and turn.

"What the hell?" Laxus whispered.

He sat down next to her, lightly stroking her hair. She turned into him, pulling herself into his lap. Laxus wasn't sure what to do. He hadn't been that close to anyone since he'd had the lachryma placed in him, and that was almost ten years earlier. After that happened, he'd drawn back from everyone, but now, he had a beautiful sleeping in his lap, and he was feeling more like the kid he once was.

_That's it, I'm not waiting anymore. _He stood up, carefully, making sure that the bundle in his arms didn't wake up. Before he tried to flash out, he let a small current over her body, when she let out a small giggle. His lips curled into a smile. _Fuck me, she's adorable._

Energy flowed through him, he channeled it to his feet, and off they went. Of course, she woke up when they took off.

Her arms squeezed him tight as she screamed, "What the Fuck!?" They landed before the last word left her mouth.

Kendra pushed out of his arms, she seemed to be having a hard time catching her breath. "What the fuck was that? What the hell did you just do?"

"Just a simple transportation spell for lightning mages," he chuckled. "I'll teach it to you some time. If you're ready, we can go in."

She seemed to panic at the thought. Her brown eyes peered at the tall building, her lower lip caught between her teeth. That did some...interesting things to his cock, but he'd be damned if he it take control. So he did the only thing he could, using his thumb, he pulled her lip free. "You keep chewing on that thing, you won't have any lips left."

"Can we go to the master first," she asked, blushing. "I'm not ready to see everybody."

"No problem, we'll travel express."

He pulled her flush against him, secretly revelling in the feel of her breasts pressed firmly against his chest. Her breath caught, and she just stared at him. Laxus was tempted, he had to fight not to lean down and capture her lips. Before he did something in a much more public place than he'd like, he flashed them up to his grandpa's office.

Makarov didn't even look up. "Bout time you got back. Where've you been, boy?" He finally looked up and saw who was standing next to his grandson. Of course he gave her the usual look he gave a cute girl, and he could tell that Laxus wasn't happy about it.

"Well, hello there. My name's Makarov, you can call me Makarov, master, or Gramps. What should we call you?"

The shy young woman stepped in front of the small man and held out her hand, "Hi, I'm Kendra."

Her grip was surprisingly firm. When he held her hand a little longer than was necessary, Laxus let out a growl and pulled her back against his chest. The master just chuckled. "So, that's where you've been." He turned back to Kendra. "If you don't mind me asking, what magic do you use? I can't remember if the girls've said."

Her cheeks grew even darker, "Well, I'm a Dragon Slayer, and I mainly use air magic, but I can also use lightning."

Laxus already knew about the lightning, but the air magic was news to him. Of course, it was all news to Gramps, his jaw seemed to be stuck on the floor. _Well, that explains why the wind seemed to fight me back at the castle._

"One more thing, Gramps," the Lightning mage informed. "She's mine, and if you, or any of the other guys, get any ideas, you'll have to deal with me."

Kendra's eyes widened, but she didn't look upset, no she looked kind of pleased.

Laxus was surprised when he looked down and saw that his grandpa's eyes were filled with tears. Kendra noticed too. "Gramps! What's wrong?"

"Oh, nothing," he wiped his eyes. His eyes focussed on the arm wrapped around the young woman's waist and he started to leak again. "I'm just so happy; I have a new child and my own grandson's found a keeper. This is one of the happiest days of my life." Kendra dropped down and hugged the older man. "Welcome to Fairy Tail, my dear. I hope this becomes a new home for you."

_Well, that does it. _Tears of joy started streaming down her face. _For the first time in fifteen years, I actually might have a real family. _

She managed to pull herself away from Makarov after a few minutes. "Sorry, I didn't mean to soak your shirt."

"Not at all, if you ever need a shoulder to cry on, I'll be here."

Suddenly, Kendra found herself press against a hard chest, again.

"Personally," Laxus grumbled. "I'd prefer it if you didn't have a reason to cry, but if you have to, please come to me first."

The largest smile split her face as she looked up at her new mate. "Deal." She let out a sigh. "I guess I should go say hi to everybody."

"Allow me, my dear," Gramps said with a huge grin on his face. "I can't wait to see their faces."

The trio made their way out to the second floor landing, Kendra and Laxus hung back as the master climbed on to the banister.

"Listen up, you brats," he waited for the guild to calm down. "I have a couple of announcements. First off, Team Erza."

Several people protested. "It's Team Natsu."

"No, Grey."

A loud thud came from below, "Go ahead, Master." _That's Erza._

"Thank you. Now as I was saying, Team Erza, the next time you destroy half a town, I'm gonna let the Council handle it, so tone it down. Second, we have a new member joining the family, and just a warning to the single men out there, leave her be, or you'll be sorry. One more thing, this new member is an Air Dragon Slayer, which brings our total up to five." A surprised murmur ran through the crowd. "Now, without further ado, meet our new member, and Laxus' mate, Kendra."

Taking her queue, Kendra stepped forward. "Hey everybody. Did ya miss me?"

Almost as one, most of the woman of the guild let out a gasp. Mira was the loudest. "Kendra!"

She pulled her hand from Laxus' and lept over the banister, using her magic to cusion her landing. The moment her foot touched the floor she was swarmed. Arms wrapped around her from all directions, her shirt dampened.

Suddenly, all the girls parted, leaving Kendra staring at a certain silver haired beauty. For the second time in ten minutes, her eyes clouded over. "Hi Mira."

One second there was ten feet between the two young woman, the next there wasn't even a centimeter. Kendra didn't know how long they cried into each others shoulders, but when the tears finally started ebb, she found that in the middle of their cry fest, they'd fallen to their knees.

She wiped Mira's cheeks, and Mira wiped hers. They both let out a slightly hysterical giggle. Kendra rose to her feet, her knees shaking slightly, drawing Mira up with her.

"Goodness," Mira started. "It's good to see you. I've really missed you."

"Me too."

A deep feminine voice came from behind the brunette, "We need to celebrate."

Kendra turned and hugged the taller redhead, "I appreciate the thought, Erza, but I'd prefer to just get settled in."

Just as soon as she said that, there was a flash and she found herself wrapped in a pair of strong arms. "Did I hear right? Are you ready go?" She couldn't help but laugh. _He sounds just like a little boy on Christmas morning._

She was about to tell him yes, when Mira interrupted her. "Wait, you can't go yet. You have to get the guild mark first," and Kendra found herself being dragged away from the tall blond. "So where do you want it?"

Her eyes widened, "I haven't even thought about it." She started to think out loud. "I could get it on my arm, but the with the way it's facing I'd want it on my left arm, and I have a heart-shaped freckle there."

"Maybe you could get it on your hip or thigh?" this came from Cana, a drunk that hadn't been at the hideaway.

"No, neither my thighs, nor my stomach are firm enough for that."

She heard a growl come from somewhere behind her, but she chose to ignore it.

Levy gave a suggestion, "How about on one of your shoulders?"

"I would, but there are a couple of other pieces I have planned for that place."

"What about your hand?"

Kendra thought about it. She looked at her hands, then it hit her. "I know where I want it."

"What color?" Mira asked. "Wait, don't tell me, silver?"

"Yep, no, wait. I've seen Levy's, could I get it liked hers, but with a black outline and a silver center?"

"Sure, now where's it going?"

"On my left wrist. Head resting just below my hand."

The stamp was placed on her wrist, and when Mira pulled it back. Kendra just smiled. _I guess this means I'm finally home._

Arms wrapped around her waist from behind, "Are you happy, firefly?"

She turned to face Laxus. "Firefly?"

"Sure," he shrugged. "I think it suits you."

Her smile grew, "Whatever you say, Sparky, and yes, I'm happy, happier than I've been in a long time."

He smirked and her gaze was drawn to his lips. _I wonder how those'll feel?_ Almost like he read her mind, he leaned down and pressed them against hers.

_Oh. My. God. This is amazing. _It was the only thing she could think while she was in heaven, and it was heaven. Laxus wasn't too rough, but he wasn't too soft. He led her, their lips moved against each others in a perfect symphony.

Kendra didn't even notice all the cheering going on all around them. She was lost in the perfection that was Laxus. Neither of them saw the sparks arcing across their skin

* * *

**A/N: Woot woot. Finally got it up and it's the longest chapter I've written. It certainly took a lot out of me.**

**By the way, sorry for the not so speedy updates, but I've got two other stories on here I need to work on and about six more originals I'm writing.**

**Please, please, please review. I'd be eternally grateful. Also you should check out my tumblr, link in my profile.**


	3. Sparks Fly

Finally up, sorry for the wait.

Warning: lemons ahead, spanking involved. Read at your own peril.

* * *

Chapter 3

Sparks Fly

_I'm not sure if I'm going to kill someone or just drop dead myself, _Laxus thought to himself. The last two night had been complete hell for the man. The first night wasn't too bad, they'd gone straight back to his place after their impromptu make out session, he showed her to his bed and she was straight out.

Night two wasn't as easy, the whole day people kept them apart. Natsu wanted to test her skills, when she beat him him, Gajeel wanted a turn. After she kicked his ass, she spent a couple of hours talking to Wendy. She promised the young bluenette that she would help train her.

It went on like that all day, Laxus couldn't get his not yet claimed mate alone for five minutes and when he finally got her alone back at his place he got one kiss before she passed out. Two nights he had to sleep next to his perfect woman and both nights it took him hours to fall asleep, considering his dick was as hard as a steel beam. If he didn't get some relief soon, his balls would explode, and even worse, his season would be starting the next day and he was really feeling it.

This would be the hardest one yet. He'd been through five already and already this one was the worst. Maybe it was because his mate was just out of his reach, maybe it's because he'd had to sleep next to that little slice of heaven, he didn't know, all he did know was that this time around it was a lot harder, and so was he. He needed to get them out of there.

Laxus really wanted to just take the brunette and run, but he just couldn't bring himself to do it. Kendra was currently talking to Cana, who was trying to get her drunk. The other girls were trying to keep her safe.

That was another thing, the woman of the guild were driving him crazy. Everytime he tried to talk to her a new person would get in his way. After the fifth time, he gave up. He headed to the back corner, deciding that the best company would be someone who was going through the same thing.

"Hey, Sparky. What's up?"

"Nothin much, just thinking about getting out of here for awhile," he turned to the Iron Dragon Slayer. "You got any good places to hole up in for about a week?"

Gajeel grinned, "That time of the year, huh? Well, there's this place about two miles south-east of the place you picked her up. The shrimp and stayed me there through my season, don't worry, it's been cleaned since then. That good enough for you?"

Laxus smirked at the other man, "So that place was yours? I think I found that place a couple of months back. Nice digs. Thanks for the place, I'm gonna go check out the S class requests. See you in about ten days."

He stood, ignoring the the crowd around Kendra, and headed up the stairs to the second floor. _There's gotta be something here. _Almost all of them were long term, taking anywhere from two weeks to two months, but there was one that was perfect. There was a town about two days walk from Magnolia that was being overrun with a Dark Guild. _It's perfect._

After grabbing the flier, he headed back downstairs. Of course, Kendra was still surrounded, but this time she was talking books with Levy and Erza.

Just as he was getting ready to walk over to the Dragon Slayer in question, another person grabbed her attention, but this wasn't a person he could just ignore. No, her new admirer was Hibiki from Blue Pegasus. Apparently, he hadn't heard that his current conquest was off limits. The blond managed to keep his cool, at least until the other man leaned down to kiss her hand.

"That's it!" Laxus exploded. He stormed over to the shocked young woman and tossed her over his shoulder. "Mira, I'm taking the Dark Guild quest and the girl. We'll be back in about ten days." Without another word, he turned and carried her out of the guild.

Instead of flashing them back, he chose to walk back to his place. He felt something tapping on his back.

"Excuse me, but is there a reason why you're flashing my panties to the general public?" Kendra innocently asked.

Laxus rushed into the nearest alley and turned to see that short skirt she was wearing had indeed been turned up. On one hand he was loving view, on the other, he was sure a lot of other people were too. Before setting Kendra down, he moved deeper into the alley, away from prying eyes.

The second her toes touched down he had her backed against a wall. His braced on either side of her head.

Her expression was surprisingly self satisfied, "Laxus, can I ask why you're carrying a lead pipe in your pocket? It doesn't seem very practical. You know…"

He knew what she was doing, and he had no problem playing along, so instead of putting up with unending chatter, he sealed their lips. Her arms snaked around his neck, pulling him even closer. _I love this side of her. _She was the one pushing to take things further, her tongue was tracing his lips, and there was no way he wasn't going to let her in.

As their tongues explored each other, his hand began to snake up her side. She moaned as his fingers brushed the underside of her left breast. His other hand squeezed her ass. The sweet scent of her arousal filled the air. He released her lips and began to kiss his way down her neck.

"Mmm, Laxus."

Loud shouts coming from the street killed the mood and reminded Laxus of where they needed to be. He pulled her into his arms, and flashed home, not wanting to waste anymore time.

"Go pack a few things, we'll be gone about ten days." Before she got too far he reeled her back in and pecked her on the lips. "Oh, and don't bother packing any underwear." With that he let her go.

She gave him one last smirk, then she turned to walk back to his room, swaying her hips a little bit more than was safe for his sanity. _I don't know if I'm going to last to the cave. _

"Hey Sparky," Kendra called out. "If I'm not allowed to pack panties, neither are you. And no matter what you say, I'm still bringing some bras."

A grin split his face as he entered his room, she was bending over one of the boxes of stuff from her old place. It was such a good view he just stared for a good two minutes.

"If you could pull yourself away from my ass for just a couple of minutes, would you mind telling me where we're going," she said, pulling him from his view of heaven.

"I'd tell you, but I don't want to ruin the surprise." When he saw her pout, he couldn't help but give her a hint, "Let me ask you this, what'll be starting tomorrow and go for one week." He managed to leave her alone long enough to get all his stuff together, unfortunately, that means it took him awhile to see the glazed look in her eyes.

_Oh god, I forgot all about the season. I was so caught up in all the excitement at the guild it completely slipped my mind. So tonight I'm gonna lose my… Oh god._

"...dra. Kendra. Kendra!" She was jerked back into reality. "What the hell just happened?"

"Sorry," she said shaking her head. "I just remembered what tomorrow is and I guess I just started zoning."

That brought her mind back to the next days activities, especial a certain something she'd been forced to sleep with the last couple of nights. She didn't know much about male anatomy, but even she knew he was bigger than average. Just thinking of it filled her with equal parts fear and anticipation.

A smirk pulled on the blond's lips, "That's alright, I've been doing the same thing the last couple of days." His hand cupped her face and he brought their lips together. Unsurprisingly, she melted into his kiss. _If just kissing makes me feel this good, I can't even imagine how amazing tonight is going to be. _

She slowly pulled back, secretly loving the self satisfied look on his face. Kendra turned and headed into the bedroom, making sure to swing her hips a little more than necessary. Grabbing a decent sized bag, she went to the chest that held most of her clothes. _Hmmm, what should I bring? _

"Hey, Sparky?"

"Yeah?" he chuckled.

"What should I bring? I know that we'll basically be naked for the whole season, but what about after? I know you grabbed a quest for us," she inquired, not noticing that Laxus was right behind her, staring at her ass as she dug through her clothes. "What'll I need?"

She found herself pulled tight against his chest, his dick hard against her ass. "There's only one thing I can think of, but it certainly isn't clothes. Just grab a couple of shirts and bottoms," he nipped the side of her neck. "And just so you know, I never wear underwear anyway." With that arousing bit of information, he stepped back and grabbed some things.

Kendra's face was hot and she was basically panting. She looked over at the man, and couldn't help but think about what he just told her. The image was just too potent, she turned away before she did anything crazy, like jump him. As it was, her panties were already soaked.

She grabbed the first items she felt and stuffed them in her bag, she ran to the bathroom and grabbed her toothbrush, different toiletries, and some towels. Checking her appearance really quickly, she stared at herself in the mirror. Her eyes were bright, her cheeks were flushed, she could see the outline of her nipples through her shirt.

The brunette turned back and walked to a waiting Laxus. She wrapped her arms around his waist and laid her head on his chest. One of his arms crossed her lower back, while his other hand tangled in her hair, tipping her head back so he could get access to her lips.

She groaned into his mouth as their tongues clashed. A wicked thought crossed her mind and she couldn't help but act on it. Her hand slipped into his hair and she let some electricity flow through her hand. He growled and ground against her.

"Oh," he whispered against her ear. "You are so gonna get it."

Kendra just whispered back, "You promise?"

Before she could blink, they were standing in the middle of a cave. She pulled out of his arms so she could check it out. The ceiling was very high, the walls were dark gray. There was a full kitchen, a large bed in the back, and what looked like a bathroom through the only doorway in the cavern.

She walked over to the sink to check on the water, when that seemed fine she checked on the fridge and saw that it was well stocked, as were the cabinets.

Kendra turned back to Laxus, "Where are we? How the hell is this place as well stocked as it is?"

"It's Gajeel's," he explained. "He found it a few years back and fixed it up. I got him and Lily to agree to fix it up us for the week."

The amount of thought he put into it really filled her with a sense of wonder, she'd never had anyone put so much thought into taking care of her, and it made her fall a little more. She wasn't sure if she loved him yet, it might be too soon for most people, but she wasn't most people, no Dragon Slayer was.

Laxus was looking anywhere but at her and she couldn't figure out why.

"Laxus?" he still didn't look at her. She walked over and took his face in her hands. "Sparky? What's wrong?"

He just shook his head and guided her over to the bed. "Kendra, there's something you need to know about. About a year ago, I was a real asshole. I'd gotten a letter from my dad, talking about how great and strong his new guild was and it got to me. I started thinking that I could make Fairy Tail a better guild. I basically started a civil war in the guild," he laughed at that, but it wasn't a happy laugh. "In the end, it was Natsu and Gajeel that brought me down, not even hearing that Gramps had a heart attack could get through to me. Once they beat me, I snapped out of it, but the damage had been done."

Kendra's eyes watered. She could see that just telling her this was hurting him deeply. All she could do was hold his hands as told his story.

"Gramps had no choice but to kick me out. Some of the guys had a hard time accepting that, but I couldn't stay. I'd caused too much damage and even after all of that, they forgave me. I know I don't deserve it, and I couldn't let you tie yourself to me without knowing all the facts."

Her heart nearly broke as she listened to him. When he finished, she threw herself into his arms. She sobbed into his neck, not because the story was sad, but because he had nothing but self hatred in his tone. He regretted what he did, she understood that, but the amount of guilt he showed went way beyond what she felt was necessary, but she also that he had a right to his feelings.

Laxus needed her to understand, so she did. He probably thought she would turn him away, but there was no way she would do that. She'd met a lot of men at the castle, and he was one of the best. They'd only been together a few days, but she already knew he was good man. When he thought no one was looking, he'd check up on his Gramps or take some food to the neighborhood strays. Just yesterday he scared off some creepy guy that was following a girl at the park.

She knew from the way he said "my dad" that it had something to do with the man she hadn't met yet. Some of the people at the guild had talked about Ivan, but they never went into much detail, so she didn't know much.

Kendra didn't know how long they sat like that, but eventually their tears dried. She ran her fingers through his hair. "I hope you didn't think that would scare me off. I'm not going anywhere."

"No, I guess you aren't," he sounded so pleased she couldn't help but smile. "Now that we have that out of the way, do you want to check out the bathroom? I'm told there's an amazing tub in there."

_That's more like it._

"Sounds like a plan." She move off the bed and started towards the bathroom. Once she was half way there, she stopped and glanced at him over her shoulder. Grinning, she gripped the bottom of her shirt and slowly dragged it over her head. She didn't care about where it dropped and she moved on to her pants, making sure to bend at her waist.

Laxus let out a warning growl, but she chose to ignore him. Her hands reached around on her back and she unclasped her bra. It slid down her arms, and then she was just in her panties. She sent him a quick wink before she let them slide down her legs and she stepped out of them.

Without looking back, she teased, "Are you coming?" and walked into the bathroom.

_Holy shit. Did I really just see that?_ He looked at the clothes on the floor. _Yeah, I saw that._

He just sat there, staring at the doorway, not fully believing what he'd seen. Then he snapped out of it. _What the fuck am I still doing out here?_

Laxus ripped off his shirt and pants and charged into the bathroom, only to stop short at what was before him.

Kendra was floating on her back in the middle of the huge pool. Both of her hands were kneeding her large breasts, every few seconds she would pinch her nipples, making her moan out his name.

His dick was rock hard and he thought he might cum without being touched. Then she had to go and up the ante by moving her hand down her body and between her legs.

Her moans grew louder and more frequent.

Laxus couldn't take it any more. He stepped in lightly, not wanting to stop the show in front of him. She didn't seem to notice him, which was what he wanted, but he wished she had. Wading in, he headed straight for her. When he was in deep enough water, he dove in.

He cut through the water carefully. There was a fairly steep drop off just under the brunette, he'd say it was at least ten feet deep, perfect for what he had planned.

She was still playing with herself when he came up beneath her, grabbed her by the waist, and pulled, dragging her into his body. He was expecting her to freak out and fight him, but she allowed him to pull her close, smiling the whole time. It was really confused him.

Suddenly, air bubbled all around them and he finally realized why she wasn't freaking out, she was an Air Dragon Slayer, of course she would be able to bend the air so she could breath underwater.

He shook his head as she grinned at him, arms thrown around his neck.

She nipped at his lips, "Good try, but I knew you were there the whole time." Using a little more of her power, she brought them to the surface.

The second they breached, her mouth was in his. Kendra was acting much more aggressive than she normally would be, and Laxus knew that she must be feeling the season. She was actually battling him for dominance. There was no way he'd let her get away with that.

He fisted her hair, tipping her head back so he could fully take control. They stayed locked in that embrace for who knows how long, neither willing to truly submit. Finally, Kendra broke away, allowing him to kiss his way down her throat. He moved them back to the shallows so he could get better leverage.

Once he was in chest deep water, he lifted her up to where her tits were right in his face and nothing could stop him from licking and sucking on her hard nipples. She tried to recoil, but he wouldn't let her get away, he was enjoying some berries and she wasn't going to stop him, unless she told him to stop, but the amount of arousal that was pouring off her told him that she'd probably freak out if he even thought about stopping.

"Oh god, Laxus," she moaned.

Hearing her say his name like that was the final straw, he'd been able to hold off on the season taking control, but that flew out the window with those three little words. He tossed her over his shoulder and stalked back to the bed.

Kendra had flown before, but it didn't feel anything like being thrown onto the bed. She tried to get away, to keep the fun going, but Laxus wasn't having any of that. He grabbed her, sat down, and pulled her onto his lap, so she was draped over his legs, ass exposed.

"You've been very naughty," his voice was rough with arousal. "Well, you shouldn't've poked the dragon. Now you're gonna take your punishment."

That got her attention. While she'd always been intrigued by rougher play in books, there was no way she would ever admit it.

Her voice quivered, "Punishment? What did I do to earn that?"

She could hear the smirk in his voice, "To start, there was that little strip tease, then there was all that teasing in the bath." His toned turned very serious, "One more thing before we start, are you okay with this? I'd love to see your ass glow, but if it scares you, or doesn't sound like something you want to try, we can move on to something else."

_Well fuck me, he is perfect. _Kendra turned just enough so she could meet his eyes. "I don't know if I'll like it, but I'm willing to try. If you do something I don't like, I'll let you know."

He tenderly cupped her cheek, "Thank you for your trust."

She fell back as both of his hands gripped her ass. He kneaded both cheeks, sometimes dipping his fingers into her wet core.

The woman was basically out of it when the first slap landed. A gasp escaped her, not from pain, more from shock. It felt much better than she was expecting. Heat radiated through her, growing hotter and hotter.

He ran his hand over the mark repeatedly. The second hit came, then the third, and on it went. Her ass was bright red by the time he finished and she was absolutely dripping. Kendra didn't think she'd ever been hornier.

She felt his cock digging into her side, at least until she was tossed onto the bed. He had her arms pinned to the bed and he was attacking her mouth with his. Kendra arched into him, her breasts crushing against his chest, her nipples were pebbled.

Laxus let her lips go and moved down to her collarbone, then his hands gripped her tits. He pinched one nipple and sucked on the other. Her hands wound in his short hair, holding him there.

He tortured her like that for a long time. There were times when he would lick all around her areola, but would avoid her hard nubs. Laxus was killing her with pleasure.

After what seemed like an eternity, he began to work his way down, over her ribs and stomach. He slid between her open legs, two fingers tracing her outer lips. "When'd you do this? I like it." He was talking about how she'd shaved herself completely bare.

"I always have it like this," she moaned, looking down at him. "I prefer the feel, but I'm glad you like it."

Satisfied with her answer, he parted her lips and took a nice, long lick.

"Holy shit!"

She tried to move away, but he held her tight. He worked her clit, alternating between some quick stabbing motions and long, slow laps. Her legs ended up over his shoulders so he could have complete access. One of his fingers began teasing at her entrance, slipping in a little ways and backing out, never going in as far as she wanted, as she needed. The he did a complete 180, slamming two fingers into her, reaching a place inside her some people don't believe exists. He strummed the spot, almost like he was plucking the strings of the guitar.

Moans and whimpers poured from her mouth, she mumble, "Oh Laxus, oh god, oh oh. Please, please, please." Her head thrashed side to side, she cupped her breasts, pinching her nipples, hoping it would help her get off, but it didn't help.

"Please what, Firefly? What do you want?" he tease, his thumb drawing tight circles around her clit.

Kendra wouldn't normally beg, but nothing about this situation was normal. "Please Sparky, please make me cum." She added an extra incentive, just in case that wasn't enough for him. "If you do, I'll give you the best blow job of your life."

It did the trick. "Well, how can I say no to that?" He dove back in, pumping in and out of her, all while sucking on her clit.

Now she'd had orgasms before, she was a healthy twenty year old woman, she masterbated on a fairly regular basis, but comparing what those felt like to what she was experiencing at that moment would be like comparing the light of the moon to the sun.

The sensation was so intense she couldn't keep her eyes open or hold in her scream of pleasure. After what seemed like a lifetime, she came down from her peak, but Laxus still didn't let up, in fact he picked up speed, rapidly sending her over another, more intense edge.

Her breathing was erratic as his kissed his way back up her body, stopping to lauve at her nipples. He lightly sucked on her neck before returning to kiss her lips.

Kendra had remained basically submissive during all the fun, but all that changed when she tasted herself on his lips. She flipped them so she was on top, her long hair acting almost like a curtain.

Her hands traced the contours of his chest, lingering over the lines of his tattoo, brushing against his nipples. His cock hardened beneath her and she fought not to squirm on top of him, though he could probably feel her wetness.

Kendra kissed his chin, his jaw, all the way down to his chest. He ground his teeth together when she played with his nipples. She took pity on him and worked her way down until she was kneeling between his legs.

It was the first time she got a good look at his dick and she was feeling a little intimidated. It looked long and thick, with a slight curve to the right. She'd never done anything like that before and her unease showed.

"You don't have to do this if you don't want to, we can move on to something else."

His concern was nice, but she wanted to taste him, wanted to know that she was the one that could give him that pleasure. She wanted him to feel as good as he made her feel.

Wrapping her hand around his base, she brought her mouth down, tongue darting out and tasting his head. It wasn't bad, just a little salty. She experimented a little more, taking the head fully between her lips and circled it with her tongue.

His hands fisted the sheets, his fingers clenching and unclenching as she took him deeper then pulled back. It didn't take her long to fall into a good groove, her hand and mouth working together to get him off.

"Oh, fuuuck. That feels so good, babe. Keep it up." She sucked harder, loving that she was making him some what incoherent. "That's it, suck on my lightning rod."

Kendra choked, pulling back. Laughter poured out of her and Laxus seemed a little upset that she stopped, but it just set off another round of giggles.

She rolled off him, holding her aching sides. He wasn't as amused. "What's so funny?"

Laxus looked at her with such a bemused expression it took her a couple of minutes to respond.

"Y-y-you call-called it your ligh-lightning rod!"

She couldn't look at him, but she could smell some slight embarrassment rolling off of him.

Laxus stared down at the laughing woman. Her cheeks were bright red, her breasts and ass jiggling from the force of her laughter. _She's so beautiful. _

When he first heard her choke, he'd been concerned, but when he heard her giggles he was just confused. Honestly, he didn't remember saying that, but he was pretty out of it. If she hadn't pulled back when she had, he would have come in her mouth.

Deciding to take advantage of her distracted state, Laxus quickly flipped her on to her hands and knees. Her laughter disappeared as he teased her slit with his hard cock.

"If you want to keep laughing, just let me know, I'll stop what I'm doing," he whispered as he leaned over her, her back firmly pressed to his front. He rolled his hips as he waited for her answer, one of his hands on the bed to support his weight, the other cupping and kneading her hanging breasts. "Well, do you want me to stop?"

She shook her head, "No, please don't stop."

"Are you sure?" he teased.

"Yes, damn it!" she ground against him, trying to get him to slip in. Kendra wanted him, badly. "I want you to mate with me, I want you to fuck me, I just want you. Now take me."

"Yes ma'am."

Laxus pressed forward, just enough to breach her entrance, but not enough to seat himself fully. She tried to press back so she could take even more of him, but an arm around her waist put a stop to that. The desperate woman let out a whine, but he didn't budge, though he did bite her neck and pinch her nipples. He felt he tight channel pulse around him.

"Oh god."

"No, Laxus, but I understand the confusion." He waited for her to laugh before he struck, burying himself to the hilt. They both let out a groan.

"Are you okay, do you want me to move?"

"No," he moved to pull out, but she growled at him from over her shoulder. "I don't want you to move, I want you to fuck me."

Laxus shifted so he could pound into her, but changed his mind, their first time wouldn't be from behind. He wanted, needed, to see her face as he took her, so he flipped her over. Her hair fanned out over the pillows, her chest rose and fell in rapid pants. She was flushed, disheveled and beautiful.

He leaned down and gave her a tender kiss. "I promise you this, no matter how hard and rough, or sweet and sensual, I will always make love to you. You can call it fucking, or whatever you want, but it will always come from a loving place." Her breath hitched. "Before you freak out, I know neither one of us is there yet, but it won't take long. Now why don't we seal the deal and mark each other at the same time."

Kendra smiled at him sweetly, pulled him down for a slow and passionate kiss, and whispered, "Let's do this."

The blond started slow, letting her get used to the feeling of him inside her, but she didn't let him keep that pace for long. Her legs wrapped around his waist, not letting him go too far or too slow. He let her set the pace and he knew she was getting close, so was he.

They both knew that they were right on the edge, so they moved into marking position. Kendra sucked on the right side of his neck and he did the same. She started to claw his back, but he barely noticed. His balls started to pull up and she spasmed around him.

He pumped once, twice, and he struck, at the same time she bit came together, both seeing stars, and most importantly, a bond snapped into place. They could feel each other in a way that very few people would get to experience.

When dragons mated, there was a bond that would form, it would allow them to know their mate was safe, even if they were thousands of miles apart. The only reason they could feel it was because they were both Slayers. No human would be able to survive the magical spike that surged as the bond was formed.

Laxus was completely drained, but he managed to roll off her before he collapsed. Kendra had just enough energy to curl up next to him.

"We should go get clean," she muttered, eyes shut.

He chuckled, "Be my guest, but I ain't moving. Just thinking about the next week is tiring me out."

Kendra buried her face in his chest. "Oh god, I forgot about that, and it's just gonna get worse." She laid over him. "Well, I guess we should get some sleep while we still can."

If he had the energy to laugh, he would have, but he was already falling asleep. He managed to kiss her forehead before it was lights out.

* * *

"Well, well, well, that idiot son of mine managed to find his mate. There must be something in the waters of Magnolia." The dark man told his favorite pet. "I wonder if the old fool realized the storm that's heading his way."

* * *

**Holy crap that took a long time to write, not surprising since it was 5400+ words. **

**Just so you know, I decided to write another fic based in this world. It's a Nalu, so check it out, Princess of the Stars and Dragon of Fire.**

**Fair warning, I won't be updating this for awhile. I'm participating in the tumblr angst, Levy, and fluff weeks, so I'll be a little busy. If you want to read those, you'll have to check out my tumblr, link in my profile.**

**Let me know what you thought by leaving a little review, pretty, pretty please.**


	4. A Season To Remember

A/N: Yeah, I'm back, after far too long.

Also, extreme lemon warning.

* * *

Chapter 4

A Season to Remember

The Next Day

_Damn, I hurt, _Kendra moaned in her mind. She tried to get more comfortable, but found herself trapped in a hot embrace. Cracking an eye, she looked down and saw a thickly muscled arm wrapped around her waist. _Oh, yeah, that's why I'm so sore._

Just remembering everything they did the day before was enough to make her face light up bright red.

She managed to flip around and Laxus pulled her even closer. Kendra reached up and stroked his face. _He's so handsome. _She remembered the first time she'd ever seen him.

Months Earlier, In The Castle

Kendra was puttering around the building. The number of girls that lived there had been halved in just a few months, and if her feelings were right, a few more would be leaving in just a few hours.

Ever since she took over as den mother, her instincts for such things had become infallible. _I wonder who it'll be this time. _

Kendra made her way to the lachrima center, all the video from the surveillance lachrimae was displayed there, so she watched the new group's progress.

_Elfman's back. _He'd been by at least twice a week since he found out about the castle. Every trip he came up with a new way to try to get his sisters, Mirajane and Lisanna, out, but it never worked. _Huh, I haven't seen them in a long time. _

Walking with the large man were Freed Justine and Bickslow. They'd both come by a few months earlier looking for their friend Evergreen.

"I guess I'll go grab the girls," she whispered to herself. Suddenly, a bright flash lit up the screen, and Kendra drew in a sharp breath at the appearance of the new man.

He was tall, not as tall as Bickslow and Elfman, but still over six feet. His hair was shocking yellow and standing on end, almost like he was continuously running his fingers through it. _His hair's perfect for gripping, preferably if he was between my thighs._

Kendra lost herself in fantasy for a moment. "Wait. What the fuck?"

She shook her head to clear it and started to search for Mirajane. _There is no way I'm going to meet them. _Her instincts were telling her that the four men had someone they could release, but she had no intention of leaving, so there would only be three women waiting for them.

Knowing she only had a few minutes, Kendra sent out feelers and found Mira in the kitchen.

"Hey Mira?"

The young woman turned, "Yes? What can I do for you?"

"Could you grab Lisanna and Evergreen and head to the fourier? Your brother is here with a couple of Evergreen's friends."

"Of course, we'll meet you there."

"Oh, I think you can handle this one. It's about time for you girls to get out of here."

Kendra left before Mira could ask any questions. Wrapping the air around herself, she whispered a spell that would make her invisible and made her way to the greeting room.

The men walked in just as she did. _Oh my god! _Kendra got her first real look at the blond man and started fanning herself.

He was hands down the hottest man she'd ever seen. Everything about him, from his jawline to the scar that ran over his right eye to the thick muscles the made up his chest, made her wish she could run her hands all over him.

She was so lost in her inspection, she was nearly run over when the ladies walked.

Kendra hurried out of the way, standing behind a statue one of the previous women made. Even though it was obviously planned out, Kendra could see that everything would work out, though Evergreen and Elfman were already fighting.

It looked like the groups were getting ready to head out, so Kendra sent a quick message to Mira, telling her that all their stuff would be delivered to the Fairy Tail guild.

Kendra was about to head back to check in on the rest of the girls, when she noticed her blond headed her way. He stopped right in front of the statue, but he wasn't looking at it, no he was staring right at her.

She was lost in his gray eyes. It was impossible for her to look away. Kendra found herself leaning towards him and she brought her hand up to trace his face.

Just as they were about to touch, Bickslow called out, "C'mon Laxus. Let's get outta here."

Laxus stared at her a few seconds more, before he followed the rest out.

Present

As Kendra traced his face, she had a hard time believing she'd let him go before. She planted a quick kiss on his lips before she climbed from the bed.

She padded into the bathroom, and relieved herself. Then she made her way to the shower. With the heat blasting, Kendra relaxed into what she hoped would be the longest shower of all time.

_Ugh, I didn't realize just how sore I was. Apparently, lots of sex can do that to you._

She quickly shampooed and conditioned her hair, taking care to note the brands. _Damn, my hair feels amazing. _Grabbing a pouf, she dosed it with a liberal amount of body wash, and got to work cleaning.

After she washed away all the dirt and dead skin cells, she starting rinsing off, but once she got to her breast, she couldn't resist playing with them.

She cupped the heavy mounds, lightly pinching the tips. Kendra didn't even try to hold in her moan. As one hand continued to play with her nipples, she trailed the other down her body.

Her fingers brushed through the curls covering her mound, searching for her clit. Once she found it, she circled it slowly, thinking about Laxus. Water beat down on her as she played with herself.

She slipped a finger in her opening, wishing it was something else. Pumping, she added another finger. Kendra felt her head fall back against the wall.

Suddenly, her hand was pulled away and replaced with a mouth.

"Oh my god!"

Laxus woke with a start. He looked around for Kendra, but calmed down when he saw steam pouring out of the bathroom. He leaned back in the bed and thought about how lucky he was.

He knew she was in that room a few months ago, but there wasn't a lot he could do about it then. Watching his friends and guildmates fall in love the last few months had been hell, but being with here now more than made up for it. _Speaking of being with her._

Laxus got out of the bed and headed into the bathroom. He used the toilet really quickly and turned around.

What he saw had his dick standing straight up. Kendra was standing in the shower area, one hand palming her breast, the other working between her legs. Her head was thrown back and Laxus felt the incredible urge to pump himself.

He stood there for a little bit, just watching her as he played with himself, but soon enough was enough. He quickly made his way over to where she was. Kneeling in front of her, he pulled her hand away from her pussy and replaced it with his mouth.

_I love the way she tastes. _He looked up and saw her staring down at him with her big brown eyes.

"That feels amazing," she moaned out as her eyes rolled back in her head. Pride filled him. Her finger threaded through his hair, holding him in place.

He pulled one of her legs over his shoulder, giving him better access. Not breaking her gaze, he slowly eased two fingers inside her.

"Oh, ugh, mmmm."

Laxus sucked on her clit as his fingers pistoned in and out of her. He worked the little nub with his tongue. Her moans and gasps led him on.

When he felt her tighten around his fingers, he began pumping faster and faster, until she came on his hand a tongue. After the last of the shudders past through her, he pulled his fingers from her.

Standing, he lifted her up and carried her back to the bed. He laid her down, and crawled on top of her. She looked well pleased and he couldn't help his smirk.

She grinned up at him, "Don't look so smug."

He gave her a thoughtful look, before shrugging and saying, "Naw."

He leaned down and kissed her. Her arms wrapped around his shoulder and she pulled him in tight. Throwing her legs around his hips, she manged to flip them over so she was on top of him.

She held his wrists above his head. They both knew that he was playing along, but if that's how Kendra wanted to play, that's what would happen.

Kendra loved the feeling he was giving her. She knew he could take control back easily, but she loved that he was letting her have her way.

One hand holding his hands above his head, the other snaked between their bodies. Gripping him at his base, she lowered herself on his length. She watched his face while she made her progress, and what she saw made her feel so powerful and beautiful.

When she was with him, she never thought about her rounder belly, her thicker thighs, or her stretchmarks. All she could think about was how beautiful he made her feel.

Just to torture both of them, she set a very slow pace. She felt him pulsing deep inside her, and it felt so good.

"Damn, Firefly!" he groaned, deep and long.

A huge grin split her face, "You just hold on, Sparky. You ain't seen nothin' yet."

Kendra thought of every dirty trick she learned from the huge library back at the castle. As she came back down, she added a little twist and turn. When she reached his base, he freed one of his hands and pressed and rubbed her clit.

"Turn about's only fair, Firefly," he whispered.

She glared down at him, but there was no heat there. That was also the time he started to thrust up to meet her.

"Oh you dirty cheat."

Since he wanted to play like that, she would have her own fun, so she leaned down and traced his claiming mark with her tongue.

"Now who's the cheat?"

His pace increased, leading her to pick up hers, until they were both panting and sweating and right on the edge.

They were staring into each others eyes, almost daring the other to come and at the same time they struck, teeth sinking into the previous mating marks.

Kendra felt him spurting deep inside her as she came pulsing around him.

"And we still have six more days of this," he whispered.

"You just had to remind me," she groaned. "I don't think I'll live through six more days of this."

He grinned and pulled her close, "I guess we'll just have to see."

In the end, they did survive. Kendra wasn't entirely sure how, but they did. They were packing up on their last day in the cave. Laxus had reserved a room in the hotel in the town their quest was, and they had to be there in an hour.

She gave the cave one last look over, searching for anything she might have left behind, when she felt familiar arms wrap around her waist.

Laxus kissed her exposed mark. "Are you ready?"

With a firm nod, she turned in his arms. "I wish we could stay here forever."

"Me too," he sighed against her hair. "But we have people waiting for us and we can't let them down. Fairy Tail's name is on the line."

Kendra couldn't help her pout.

He kissed it away, "None of that now. Just think of all the assholes we'll get to kick the crap out of."

"I guess that will just have to do."

Laxus gave one quick chuckle before flashing them away from their quiet hideaway.

* * *

"Well, where the fuck is she? She can't have disappeared off the face of the planet. You find that bitch, and you find her now. I want her dead!"

* * *

A/N: Okay, so I hadn't realized how long it had been since I updated this one, and honestly, I haven't been in a very writey mood. I started working back in June and it's been hard to find the time, especially with all the stories I have going. I'll try to do better.

Rusty14: Here you go, sorry it's so late.

LynnLockhart: I'm sorry :( I've been a very bad writer lately.

Guest1: Here you are.

silver-nightstorm: Here's another one, I hope you enjoy.

Guest2: I hope this is good enough.

Rusty14: I wish I could say it was soon, but here it is anyway.

XxsalariaxX: Sorry it didn't come sooner, but here you go.

Sunntmuffins: I hope this will satisfy your curiosity.

Please leave a review to let me know how you're liking it.


End file.
